Beach City: The Series
The second episode of I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom. Enjoy! <> Synopsis Steven and Peridot make home videos to make a new show. Plot Steven and Peridot watch a romantic movie under the blankets, when it is interrupted by a commercial for a network about asteroids. It speaks about a contest for best show for their channel. Peri shrugs it off, while Steven thinks about it. The romantic movie plays again, and Peridot sighs happily for the couple, whose names are Stephano and Perrianne. The next morning, Steven sees Peridot making more shipping charts. In the middle of doing so, however, Steven grabs Peri's arm and runs out the door. Amethyst then comes in the barn, sees one of Peridot's shipping charts, and crosses out "Stephano" and "Perrianne", while replacing them with "Steven" and "Peridot". She then proceeds to eat every other shipping chart. Steven grabs a video camera, and shoots it at Peri. Peridot asks what he's doing, to which he replies, 'making TV magic happen'. When Peri hears this, she is thrilled, and thinks they're making a romantic movie. She cuts to the chase, and immediately jumps on Steven, and french kisses him. Amethyst sees this, and whispers 'Finally!', to herself, taking a picture of the two kissing with Steven's phone, and makes it his screensaver. When Peri finally stops kissing Steven, he looks lovestruck, but snaps out of it and says that they were supposed to portray what happens in their lives. Peridot pauses, and says that happens, and will happen again. Before Steven can object, Peri jumps on him and kisses him again. Steven is shown holding the camera, introducing himself, and asks Peridot to come. After some grumbling, Peridot comes to the screen, with a black collar on her neck. Steven says that they are going to show the normal things that happen in their everyday lives. Peridot says that there is one thing she wants to copy from the previous minutes, in which she tries to jump on Steven again, only for Steven to press a button, which electrocutes her. After falling to the ground, Peridot grumbles again. The camera is switched to the Big Donut. Steven says that the Big Donut is where Dog-Nut moved into when the Small Donut died of hypothermia. The Big Donut is then seen bursting into flames, with Peridot running, saying she got the money. Steven tells her that was supposed to be AFTER the shoot. Peridot stares at the camera, and says 'bwing'. A burnt Lars and Steven are shown in front of the barn, arguing about the burning, when Lars is suddenly attacked by a giant Corrupted Gem monster and sent into the bottom of the sea. After Peridot asks if they should help him, Steven blankly looks at her, and presses the button again, which causes her to fall and make the camera go on static. When the static ends, Steven is shown on the shore, wearing Peridot's electric collar. Peridot rests the camera on the stands, and explains that this is what revenge looks like. She starts pressing the buttons; howver, Steven just laughs and says that it tickles. Peridot reads the button, and sees it runs on Gem Destabilizer, so it doesn't really affect Steven. She throws the remote into the ocean, which causes fish to float up, as well as Malachite. Realizing what she had done, she and Steven run for their lives. It is after they leave that Malachite yells that she was just teaching fish yoga. The camera stops, held by a curly-haired, bespectacled woman who works for the asteroid channel, which is called Comet/Asteroid Research Telescope Observing Objects Nationwide Network. She says she likes the show, but not the name, which was 'Beach City: The Series'. She then reads the names at the far-right corner:Made by Peridot & Steven Universe. She says she likes the 2nd name better, decides to make it full of hiatuses, and calls the show, STEVEN UNIVERSE. Characters * Steven Universe * Peridot * Amethyst * Malachite * Lars * Stephano (TV character) * Perrianne (TV character) * REBECCA SUGAR Trivia * It is revealed that Peridot and Steven also ship Stevidot.~ * After the Ammolite incident, it is revealed that Steven and Peridot rob and kill for fun now. * Stephano and Perrianne's names are based on Stephano (The Spanish variant of Steven) and Marianne mixed with Peridot. * Amethyst is revealed to know Steven's phone password, which is easy once you know what burned his original phone (it's Fusion). * There was originally a scene where Steven and Peridot fuse into Ammolite but has to run from the cops. This was taken out and replaced with Peridot burning down Big Donut. * Steven was originally going to say that he won't bother saving someone who would sue him (when Lars was attacked), but this was muted out. * Malachite is revealed to teach fish to meditate for some reason. Cultural References * The C.A.R.T.O.O.N. Network pun was based on a post from http://keepbeachcityweird.tumblr.com/ Errors * This was made the way it was. Category:Stevidot Category:I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom Category:Peridot Category:Steven Category:Stephano Category:Perrianne Category:Rebecca Sugar Category:Home Videos Category:CN Category:Hiatus Category:Shipping Charts Category:Amethyst Category:Malachite